Archers
Summary *Archers is unlocked from the Training Camp (Tutorial). *It spawns two single-target, medium-ranged Archers with both medium hitpoints and low damage output. *An Archers card costs 3 Elixir to deploy. *The Archers wield a bow and bear a cape of their team's color. They wear an emerald green dress. Strategy *Archers are strong support units. They have good crowd control and DPS potential. They also have rather good survivability for 3 Elixir as they will not die to Arrows or The Log at tournament standard. *They can be used effectively to counter low hitpoint troops like Minions, Spear Goblins, and Goblins. Although Archers are not splash troops, they are an effective counter to a lone Skeleton Army or Graveyard if paired with their respective Crown Tower at a safe distance. Their decent damage and fast attack speed plus the Crown Tower's damage and attack speed easily cuts down the Skeletons without letting any of them damage either the Crown Tower or the Archers. *The Archers are very effective against swarms and squishy targets such as Minions and Skeleton Army. With the assistance of a Princess Tower, they are also capable of taking out mini-tanks and glass cannons such as the Knight and Musketeer. However they will be swiftly taken out by splash units, most noticeably the Executioner and Bomber, so it is advised to have another troop tank for your Archers. *Since Archers spawn in pairs, you can easily split them by placing them in the middle of the arena. This is a strong starting move, allowing you to defend both lanes or start a push in one. On a more advanced note, it can be used to counter units that deal splash damage. This works because the two Archers are spaced out enough so that both aren't caught in the splash but are close enough to defend each other. However, timing is key since both might get caught in the splash or one Archer might walk away. This technique also works with close range troops, such as the Mini P.E.K.K.A., Valkyrie and Mega Minion. *They are similar to Spear Goblins since both are cheap ranged troops, but Archers have slightly better stats in every way except for speed, quantity and Elixir cost. Due to the Archers' health and damage, they are better suited for defense than Spear Goblins. For example, Archers can survive one hit from the Baby Dragon, which allows them to retaliate. History *The Archers card was released with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. *On 23/3/16, a Balance Update made their initial attack quicker (like Spear Goblins). *On 3/5/16, the May 2016 Update fixed the "range bug" and decreased the Archers' range to 5 (from 5.5) but their effective range is unchanged. *On 24/8/16, a Balance Update increased the Archers' damage by 2%. Before this update, level 9 or level 13 Archers used to take 3 shots to kill an equal level Goblin instead of 2 when they are at the same level. *On 19/9/16, the September 2016 Update changed the description slightly. It used to say: "A pair of unarmored ranged attackers. They'll help you with ground and air unit attacks, but you're on your own with coloring your hair." Currently, all troops that are described as "unarmored" can be one-shot by Arrows of equal level, but the "lightly armored" Archers will have a little health left. *On 23/1/17, a Balance Update decreased the Archers' hitpoints by 4%. Trivia *The Archers sport an unusual magenta colored haircut, which is mentioned as a joke in the card's description. *A level 13 Archer can survive a hit from a level 1 or 2 Mini P.E.K.K.A. A level 12 Archer can survive a hit from a level 1 Mini P.E.K.K.A. *Unlike their counterparts from Clash of Clans, their cape is blue/red instead of green. *They are one of the two cards that come in pairs, the other being the Elite Barbarians. Coincidentally, they both have the same rarity. de:Bogenschützen es:Arqueras fr:Archers it:Arcieri ja:アーチャー ko:아처 nl:Boogschutters ru:Лучницы tr:Okçu vi:Archers Category:Troop Cards Category:Common Cards Category:Training Camp Cards Category:3-Elixir Cards